


I Said You're Mine

by SpicyRedPaladin



Series: Mine Alone [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fatherly Negan, Jealous Daryl, Love marks, M/M, Possessive Daryl, Secret Relationship, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Carl knows he's Daryl's. But that doesn't mean Daryl doesn't worry.





	I Said You're Mine

Carl took deep breaths, trying to keep himself calm. He wasn't too keen on Negan singling him out so often like this. It worried his dad, and, even worse, it worried Daryl. The man had taken to putting marks on him whenever they knew the Saviours would be coming. He could still feel the most recent one stinging, having been placed barely on hour before. He was sure it looked bad, and prayed no one would notice.

The teen stood quietly in his room, nervous about Negan's cold stare as he looked around. He remembered what the man had said last time he was in this house. I ain't done shit to your little boyfriend. How he'd figured out about his and Daryl's relationship was beyond the youth. Though Daryl was very possessive of him, especially around the lead Saviour. He watched Negan pick up the tennis ball on the floor and glance at the darts sticking out of the wall.

A short laugh came from the man. "You play fuckin' games to train your eye? Shit, kid. No wonder they don't end you out. You're practically useless 'cept as a brat-herder." He laughed at his own joke as Carl looked up at him silently. Negan sighed. "Come on, I know it's not funny, but laughing won't fuckin' kill ya." He tossed the tennis ball to hi young companion and grabbed the darts. "Tell ya what, let's play. I win, you laugh at my jokes until further notice. You win, you can tell me just how shitty my jokes are and no one gonna hurt ya."

Carl sighed and took the proffered darts. He took aim and threw. The moment it left his hand, Negan smacked the back of his head. "That's not how you throw a goddamn dart. I'm not betting against someone who doesn't even know how to fuckin' throw. What the hell is Rick teaching you?" The man sighed. "Get that shit and I'll show you how to throw it right."

Once the dart was back in his hand and the boy was back in place, he felt Negan's hands on his arms and back, and his face began to turn red. The man positioned him, moving closer to whisper in his ear. "Your gonna wanna hide that mark a little better, or your daddy's gonna think I did it." Carl's face flushed brighter and he took a deep breath. "Just show me how to throw the dart..."

The two spent several minutes pressed together like that until he finally began to hit the target. Negan grinned proudly. "Finally you do it right. Damn, I was beginning to think we'd be here all day." They heard footsteps in the hall, and the man tugged Carl's shirt collar up to hide Daryl's love-mark and whispered softly in his ear. "Might wanna tell your doggie to mark his territory in less obvious places."

Daryl cleared his voice from the doorway. Carl threw the last dart as Negan moved away. "Well, if it ain't the fuckin' guard dog. Surprised you didn't show up sooner."He looked back at Carl, picking his bat up from where he'd set it against the wall. "You remember what I showed you, boy." He pushed past Daryl and left. No one moved until the front door of the house slammed shut.

"What the hell was he talking about, Carl?" Carl flinched at the accusation in his voice. "He showed me how to throw a dart..." Carl retrieved the darts and started throwing again, each one hitting the target. "See?"

His lover watched quietly before stepping into the room and shutting the door. Carl threw the last dart as he felt Daryl's arms wrap around him. "Do I have to make the marks more visible? Higher up, maybe?" Daryl's breath hosted over his neck and he shivered.

"No, he saw it. Besides, they hurt.. can't you do something else?" Daryl moved his shirt collar aside and kissed the bruise. It looked worse than the previous one. He gave a guilty sigh. "Yeah.. Sorry I hurt you. What do you want me to do instead." The teen shrugged. "I don't know. Make something. A bracelet. If it's gotta be my neck, make a necklace."

Daryl nodded and kissed his neck again. "You mad at me?" Carl laughed softly. "No.. Just unhappy. I told you I don't like the biting last time.." Daryl nodded again. "I'll find something to make a bracelet or a necklace."

Carl sighed and turned around in Daryl's arms. "Hey, stop acting like a half-dead puppy. I'm not mad at you. And you really don't have to worry about Negan doing anything to me. He was actually worried dad would see the bruise and think it was him..." Daryl stroked his back and kissed his forehead before leading him from the room.

The pair searched through both of their things and the few empty houses until they had found the right materials to make a necklace. Daryl kissed the small bead on the cord before tying it loosely around the teens neck and promising there would be no more biting. Rick mentioned the necklace at dinner, but Carl shrugged it off, saying he found it while looking around one of the houses again.

But Carl knew that it was so much more than that.


End file.
